Basil
Basil (Orlov) is one of the main protagonists of the comic. He is one of the main characters who does not possess summoning abilities, unlike his peers Eva and Jamie. The name Basil can mean mean royal or kingly, and Orlov could derive from the word oryol, or eagle. Appearance Basil is a fairly short boy with curly black hair that he keeps swept behind his ears. He is known by many for his striking maroon-like large eyes. Basil is noticeably thin and seems to get even slimmer through the comic. He usually is seen wearing a bit of oversized clothes to hide his body shape as he has mentioned he’s quite embarrassed about. He overall shares many resemblances with his mother, which causes controversy to who Basil is the true son of. Personality Basil is stubborn, impulsive, and is mentioned has difficulties getting along with most others. He is known for being skeptic and reckless around his peers but is also seen as very kind and idealistic. Basil often takes the blame for most situations, even the ones he had no part in. He mentions as if he feels like he deserves the punishment. He tends to get quite envious of others and sometimes lets that envy get the best of him, which can turn to pure pettiness. Basil holds grudges for a very long time and has a hard time letting those grudges go. Basil loves excitement and being around the ones he loves. He enjoys daydreaming, exploring, warm sunny days and playing with his borzoi. Background Basil was forcibly given up as a child for unknown reasons, which he yearns to find out later in the comic. Basil grew up adopted by Markus and his late wife, Lillith. Basil grew up with Eva and considered her like a sister, however growing up the two tended to get very jealous of each other. While Basil easily grew out of it, he noticed over the years it took Eva a much longer time to get over it. Basil has struggled with the fact he was given up. He sometimes feels like his own mother did not want him, even though Markus has told him otherwise. Growing up, Basil has struggled with depression and anxiety, and self worth. Basil is hinted at having an eating disorder, but it is not heavily focused in the comic. Basil now spends his days with his borzoi dog, exploring his home, and keeping up with the sudden changes he’s going through Relationships Eva Basil has known Eva his entire life and considers her like a sister. In the beginning of the comic they still seem to not be very close but end up growing a much stronger friendship as the story continues. Jamie Upon first meeting Jamie, the two seem to not get along as Basil is not fond of Jamie’s teasing attitude. However, once the two get closer, they grow a very strong friendship and trust each other very deeply. Markus Basil and Markus have a very deep father-son relationship and Basil trusts Markus more than anyone else. Markus is one of the only people Basil appreciates having a teasing attitude towards him. Rumor When first meeting Rumor, Basil does not connect with her very well, but he does admire her artwork very much. Later in the comic, Basil almost considers Rumor like an older sister as the two seem to have similar personalities and goals and get along quite well Elva Basil is mentioned being quite scared of Elva. He views her as a murderous snake and does not want to associate with her whatsoever even though Elva takes interest in him when she notices he looks very familiar. Trivia * Basil’s birthday is April 3rd, making him an Aries. * Basil’s full chart is: Aries sun, scorpio moon, taurus rising. * His favorite animal are dogs, his favorite breeds are borzois. * Basil is associated with crowns, the color maroon, and pirates. * Basil does not like rain, cold weather, steak, and reading.